Winter romance
by wilsonstories
Summary: Characters belong to DOOL


**Sonny's POV**

Will is something special. Will in the snow is absolutely magical. It's cold outside and a few feet away from me he is kneading some snowballs to throw at his brothers and sisters, while they, in unison, throw all their snowballs straight at him. It's a real sibling snow fight and I am happy to stand here and watch. I love how good a big brother Will is, and to see those little faces look up at him in admiration makes me proud to be his boyfriend. His cheeks, ears and his nose are a sparkling red. He is wearing the blue scarf I gave him last year when he was cold and shaky when we met at the town square. His eyes are light blue and sparkling while is playing in the snow like a kid. After a while the kids get tired though, and one of them asks for hot chocolate. Will looks at me and I smile tenderly. He raises his eyebrows asking:

"Shall we take them to the coffee house?"

I nod:

"Sure, they can all warm up in there and have their hot chocolate..."

He smiles and lifts up his youngest sister, while his little brother slides his hand into mine:

"Are you coming too Sonny?"

"I sure am... I love hot chocolate..."

"Me too..."

He pulls me all the way to the coffee house and all tingly from the cold and the snow we go inside. We take off our scarves, coats, and gloves, and while everyone finds a place I walk to Chad, who is waiting for me at the counter.

"Hi Chad... you OK?"

"Yep... let me guess... some hot chocolate for all of them..."

I nod and together we get all the drinks ready. After everyone has a nice warm drink in front of them I slide next to Will, and grab his hand to squeeze it slightly. His hand feels cold and I wrap my warm fingers around his determined to warm him up. Johnny, Will's little brother, is looking at us with a deep frown on his little forehead. I pull at one of his curls and smile:

"What's the matter buddy..."

"Are you and Will like my mum and dad?"

I feel Will tense up next to me and I realise he has no idea what to say to that. So I decide to give it my best try:

"Yeah... we are..."

"Mum and dad are getting married again, are you two getting married as well?"

I am sure I am blushing, but if we were in a contest the deep red on Will's face is definitely winning. I look at him from aside and smile when he purposefully avoids my eyes. I look at Johnny as I smile:

"Perhaps..."

He nods and takes another sip of his chocolate:

"I think you should...weddings are cool."

And that is that. The kids start playing and we just sit there together. I can't stop smiling and look at Will until he finally looks up to meet my eyes with his. I make a gesture towards the kids and say:

"They're cute..."

"Yeah..."

"Will?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't freak out..."

"I'm not freaking out..."

I raise my eyebrows and open my eyes widely, showing him I disagree. He sighs and looks at our hands holding onto each other tightly:

"It's just... you know... my little brother just asked us if we are getting married..."

"Yeah... He seems in favour of gay marriage..."

I can't help but tease him a little, and luckily he smiles. But quickly the smile fades and he turns towards me, looking me straight in my eyes. A seriousness has come over him and I am not sure what to expect. I feel my heart beat speed up when he opens up to me:

"I know I once said I was not planning on getting married... but I've changed so much... because of you... and now... now I would... get married I mean... if we could, if it would be legal I would marry you in a heartbeat."

His eyes are glistening and the way his sincerity shines through him makes me all emotional. I swallow and squeeze his hand again. His kisses me softly and then we just stare into each other's eyes for a while. Finally I whisper:

"Me too honey..."

He smiles. He smiles and I feel it in my heart. It is literally as though his smile lands in my heart and just sits there and lights up my world. His lips are on mine again, only a quick peck, and then he stands up and points towards the kids:

"Let's get them home again..."

(...)

"You don't have an emergency cupboard or anything?"

"No... I guess I never thought about that..."

"Of all the people I know I thought you would have an emergency cupboard... and some cans of food for when we snow in or something... but I guess we now have a problem."

We are at my apartment, and just when Will went to get a shower and I was getting started on dinner all the lights went off. So here we are, in the dark, and I don't have an emergency cupboard or anything. It is already dark outside and only a light moonshine is coming through my only window providing a very, very faint light.

"So do you have torch, or candles and matches?"

"No torch I'm afraid..."

He waits for me to continue regarding the candles and I am glad it is dark so I can hide my blush. I remember the things I bought a few days ago. Under my bed is a bag filled with candles, massage oil, rose peddles, and a little black box. All romantic stuff to prepare for 'the question'. And even though I might not use it for a long time, I just had to get it. I decide to walk towards the bed and casually grab the candles out of the bag, leaving the rest under my bed, hoping Will won't notice the importance of the rest of the bag content.

"I have some candles..."

I pull them from the bag, walk over to the kitchen to find some matches and moments later the room is lit in a soft candle glow. I look at Will who is now sitting at the end of my bed, smiling and staring, making me a bit shy. Before I know it he pulls me towards him, pushes me on the bed, and soon his body is covering mine. He is kissing me fiercely while his hands open the buttons on my shirt. He pushes the fabric to the side, exposing my naked chest. His lips softly caress my skin and I whimper under the touch of his fingertips. He smiles with his lips against my nipple:

"I like having no electricity, candles are romantic..."

His tongue softly licks my nipple and I cannot help the moan that escapes me while my hands reach to grab his head in an attempt to push him closer to me. In the soft light we make love, tender and sweet, feeling vulnerable and strong at the same time. His naked skin against mine sets me on fire, his heartbeat matching mine while we are completely out of breath makes me feel as though I am floating, his lips on me and my lips on him make my body tingle, and our sounds of pleasure and love make me feel safe and loved. When he comes I hold him close, whispering soft I love you's in his ear while his body contracts and his moans sounds helpless and beautiful. I stroke his skin while he slowly regains himself, taking deep breath to slow down his heart beat. When I come his arms are safely around me, and his lips are on mine swallowing my every cry of pleasure. While I slowly come back to earth and try to catch my breath, he covers my face with sweet little pecks while his hands calmingly go through my hair. The candles are out. Before I know it Will is leaning over the bed to grab some more candles. He holds the bag in his hands and reaches inside it:

"What's this..."

He holds up the little black box and in a moment I sit up behind him and reach over to take it out of his hands:

"That's nothing..."

"Sonny... common..."

We wrestle playfully although I am serious about getting that box back. We end up each at one side of my kitchen table. He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows, while his hands hold on to the black box, and his eyes appreciatively look at me from head to toe:

"I like it when you are naked..."

"Will... just give it back to me..."

"Wow, this is top secret isn't it..."

"Will..."

But it is too late. He opened the box and he is now staring at the content. The light from the moon is falling directly on it and I see the shimmer reflected in his eyes. He is not playful anymore, his eyes are wide and serious, and I am not sure what to do. I walk around the kitchen table until I stand in front of him. His eyes slowly move away from the box to find mine. His voice is a whisper:

"What is this..."

"It... it's two rings..."

His eyes are asking me to explain more, and I see in his face he is still afraid to believe it. I reach out and pull him closer to me until I can wrap my arms around his waist.

"Will... I bought these the day after we played with your brothers and sisters in the snow... you said you would marry me if it was legal... and I know it isn't yet, but I just wanted to buy these... I don't know why..."

One of my hands reaches up to wipe away a lonely tear that rolls across his cheek. He whispers:

"I know why...it's because we really want to get married, and that stupid law is taking forever... and it hurts..."

I bite by bottom lip, softly stroking his cheek with my thumb. I am not able to say anything and just nod, knowing that we completely understand each other. Suddenly his arms are around my neck and he pulls me close. There is something unbelievable sad in this moment, but also something unbelievably beautiful. Knowing that he loves me as much as I love him, knowing that we want to get married, is beautiful. But the fact that others can decide about whether we can or cannot get married is sad beyond words. We are still naked and it feels as though we are one person, nothing is between us, literally and figuratively. Finally he lets go and closes the box. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the nightstand, where he sets it down carefully. He holds up the duvet and I slide in, feeling him follow behind me. When we have found our comfortable position, curled up in each other, I listen to his promise:

"One day Sonny... One day I am going to marry you."

(...)

"Just let me do this Sonny."

I am not convinced yet and frown while I look at the recipe he is showing me.

"Sorry honey, but that does not look good..."

"But it is... I promise... when my aunt and uncle brought me to Europe around new year we visited the Netherlands, and this is their national thing... and it's great..."

His eyes glisten and look at me in this puppy dog way and I sigh while I cannot hide my smile:

"OK then, but don't expect me to eat that stuff..."

In his enthusiasm he hugs me close, kisses my cheek and then he is out the door, on his way to get all the ingredients. I look out of my window, enjoying the snow that is softly falling down on earth. Tonight it is new years and we have decided to spent most of it at home, just us. I smile when I remember last year, when he asked to be together the first night of 2013. He launched himself to me and kissed me the moment I agreed, and that night I told him about my resolution tin, and he found out I had been in love with him for a long time. A perfect memory and I look forward to tonight to make another one. Half an hour later he is back home and getting started on his 'oil cakes'. I am still not convinced about this odd Dutch tradition, but I have to say that the cold outside and the warmth from baking inside is a very nice and homely feeling. I stand behind him and wrap him up in my arms. He leans back into me and says softly:

"I was thinking about last year..."

"Me too..."

"It's a good memory..."

"It is... let's make another one tonight."

He turns around in my arms and lets me take the lead to kiss him passionately. When I let go he sighs and stares into my eyes while he licks his lips as though he hasn't had enough yet of my taste. Then he takes a deep breath:

"Right... my first oil cake is ready and you are going to taste it..."

I know I have to, so I let him put one of the cakes on a small plate, and sprinkle is with sugar powder. While he hands me the cake his eyes are hopeful and sweet and I pray silently that I don't have to disappoint him. And to my surprise... I don't.

"Hmmm, this is actually good."

But before I can take a second bite he leans in and softly uses his tongue to lick some of the sugar powder from my lips. He smiles:

"Sorry, you had some sugar on your lips..."

I smile:

"And you decided to help me out..."

"I sure did... and I will do it again if I have to..."

I take another bite, making sure a lot of sugar sticks to my upper lip. His eyes sparkle when he leans over to 'help me out'. With his lips against mine I murmur:

"Now I really like these cakes..."

When I had the full cake, Will goes back to baking and I decide to watch the news. I just sit on the end of my bed, and watch passively as the news reader goes through specific topics. And suddenly I realise what I am watching. My heart is in my throat and I stand up:

"Will..."

He doesn't hear me because my voice is weak and wobbly. I say his name again, a bit louder this time and this time he does hear me:

"Yeah?"

I can only point at the TV and suddenly I remember how to put up the volume. The voice of the news reader is loud and clear:

"From tomorrow, the first of January 2014, gay marriage will be legal in Salem."

I hear a noise in the kitchen and I turn around. Will is staring at the TV and the spoon he was holding fell out of his hand. His eyes find mine and we just stand there. Finally, we both come to live and meet in the middle in a warm and almost desperate hug. I cling to him, pulling him so close it must be a bit painful for him. But the way his arms squeeze me against his chest are just as tight, and I think it feels just wonderful. My eyes find the little black box, still sitting on my night stand, and I softly pull away from his hug. I pick up the box and look at it for a moment, with my back towards him, trying to gather my thoughts, figuring out how to do this and what to say. And then I turn around, grabbing his right hand with mine and taking a deep breath:

"Will..."

I look into his eyes, transparent like the sky on a summers day, and suddenly I forgot what I wanted to say, and instead I just tell him my deepest feelings:

"I love you... I love you..."

I squeeze his hand tight and bite my bottom lip before I breath in again to ask the big question:

"Will you marry me, please marry me?"

His answer is without hesitation:

"Yes, yes, yes, Sonny... I love you..."

His arms are around me again and he whispers his million yeses in my neck. I stroke his back, unaware of a few tears that slide down my cheek.

"Will honey..."

"Yeah..."

"I want to put the ring on your finger..."

He lets go and holds out his hand. I grab one of the rings and slide it on, and we smile because we are both trembling with emotions. Then he takes my ring, and my whole world seems to turn into place when he slowly, almost tenderly, puts the ring on my finger. His smile is all kinds of perfect:

"My fiancée..."

(...)

He holds out a little piece of paper:

"I wrote down our new year resolution..."

"OUR resolution?"

"Yeah... you know... for the tin..."

I smile, suddenly happy how my personal tradition is now our tradition, how he seamlessly seems to fit into it.

"OK, what it is..."

I lean into his shoulder and watch as he fold it open. My eyes quickly read the text and my voice trembles when I read is out loud:

"Get married."

He reaches over to his night stand and waves another piece of paper at me:

"I made one only for me too, is that OK?"

I smile, completely overwhelmed by his sweetness. He folds it open and read softly:

"Make Sonny happy."

I blink, and blink again. I take a deep breath and reach over to open the draw of my night stand. I pull out a scrap paper and smile:

"I wrote one down yesterday... it's for me only..."

He nods, pushes his two papers in the tin box, and looks at me expectantly. I push the paper in the tin box and look him straight in his eyes, softly telling him my resolution:

"Show Will how much I love him..."

Like last year, his hands possessively hold my head and he slowly kisses me. His tongue immediately finds its way to mine and I whimper when we softly stroke them together. When he lets go, just to get some air, and to let me lie down, our eyes hold onto each other. And just before he kisses me again I whisper:

"This is going to be an amazing year..."

**Today I went Christmas shopping... all English shops already have started on selling Christmas items and I am all in the winter mood. And I rewatched the New years eve episode today and all that combined... I come up with this fic... hope you all like it... I love you all!**


End file.
